We Were Happy
by twilighter890
Summary: Sawyer isn't the only one who blames Jack and the others for Juliets death. This is a scene I would have liked.. showing Miles POV on the whole thing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok I can tell you I have never been as crushed watching a character die on lost then I was when Juliet died. I can only hope that the idiots who wrote lost will be smart enough to bring her back and give Juliet and Sawyer the happy ending they deserve.**

**And I really don't like that Miles showed no emotion through Juliet's death. They all lived together. For 3 years!! So I don't get why he wasn't very upset that she died.**

**

* * *

**

Miles Chang never really knew the other survivors. 'The Oceanic Six'. Not really. Not like he knew Jim, or James, or as the others call him Sawyer, not like he knew Jin or Juliet.

And now he really didn't want to. Because its their fault.

Juliet is dead. And it's their fault.

"We were happy." he says quietly. Him, Kate, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, and Jin were all quietly sitting inside the temple.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked.

He didn't mean to say it, as it was sort of a fleeting thought in his mind. But his eyes landed on Sawyer. He was sitting away from the others. Mourning Juliet away from everyone. He felt anger rush up. Juliet was his friend too and he was hurting.

"We were happy." Miles says again, louder this time. And with a angry undertone.

"I don't get what you mean." Jack says.

Miles took a breath and let one memory run through his mind.

"Did you know that every Thursday, we all had dinner at Sawyer and Juliet's? Yeah. Every Thursday." Miles chuckles and continues. "And boy could she cook. Jin, Sawyer, Juliet and I. Just the four of us. Every Thursday."

"Why are you telling them that?" Jin asks sadly.

"Because they should know what they ruined." Miles replied.

"Look Miles-" Jack began. But Miles cut him off.

"No _you_ look. She was my friend too. None of this would have happened if you stayed where you were. We had a life. We had friends. We had jobs. For Three years we were happy. Almost perfectly content with our lives. Until you all had to screw it up."

"We were with Juliet long before you, Miles. She lived with us. Was under my protection. I Know her just as well as you do. And I know that Juliet would have been fine dying if that meant getting us off the island." Jack protested.

"Does it look like we are off the island!?!" Miles shouted. "No! Juliet died thinking you were right! And you say you know her? Did you know that her greatest fear besides her sister dieing was falling to her death?"

Jack had no answer to that.

Miles took a deep breath and looked back over to Sawyer. He was in the same position as before but it was obvious he had heard everything.

"It isn't all Jack's fault." Kate said quietly. Never would she admit but right now she was kind of scared of the small Asian man.

"No." Miles agreed angrily. "It isn't. This is almost as much, if not more your fault. Juliet _never_ would have gone along with Jack's plan if _you_ hadn't made her feel like second best. Threatened everything she had loved."

That last comment really passed Kate off though.

"Oh don't try and make Juliet out to be a total saint! She was anything but. She worked for Ben. She murdered. Kidnapped. Did whatever it took to make Ben happy! She tazzered Me and Sawyer and through us in a cage!" Kate said disgustedly

"She also saved your guys lives a few time if I remember what she told me!" Miles yelled right back.

"She threatened our lives a hell of a lot more!"

"Does that mean she deserved to die? To get dragged down a hole? To have God knows what thrown in after her. Did you see her body? Did you see the blood all over her?"

"Of course I did! I tried to save her!"

Kate and Miles were in such a screaming match that neither saw the lover of the woman they were currently fighting about stand from his position. Until he eventually yelled through his silent tears.

"SHE'S DEAD! GONE! NOT COMING BACK! WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME GRIEVE MY WIFE!"

They both went quiet at that. No technically Sawyer and Juliet were not married, but they might has well been. And Miles always thought that they were months if not weeks away from him asking her.

But He'll never know. Because she's dead now.

_"We were happy."_ Miles whispers.

* * *

**AN: Hmm Kinda Depressing. **

**Review. Please.**


	2. Authors Thank you

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH TO THOSE WHO REVIWED AND/ OR FAVORITED THE STORY!!!

IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!! THANKYOU

! !

! !

! !


End file.
